Scouring pads made of steel wool, plastic or other coarse materials have been in use for a long period of time but they conventionally require hand holding. This becomes a disadvantage when cleaning is to be done in very hot, soapy water, or with a solution that may irritate skin, or in the presence of hot stove, oven or griddle elements. It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a holding implement for scouring pads which will eliminate the disadvantages of maneuvering the pad by hand while at the same time bringing to the cleaning problem certain advantageous features not present with digital manipulation.
One such advantage is backing the pad with a flat, rigid mount so that when cleaning flat surfaces uniform pressure will be exerted by the pad over its contact area as opposed to small areas of high pressure represented by the finger tips.
A second advantage of the tool as a pad holder is the provision of at least three different angles around which the pad is wrapped so as to enable the pad to fit snugly into the various angles of cooking devices to provide cleansing action to all areas and corners of the object being scrubbed.
An additional and further object of the holding tool of the present invention is to provide a holder for a flexible scouring pad which can mount and dismount the pad with ease and simplicity while at the same time provide a secure attachment for the pad which will not allow it to loosen during use.